8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nibrudly
Hey nibs, do you know how to make a nice homepage? I wanted sort of a navigation table with keywords in it but I can't seem to firgure it out. I'm sort of learning as I go at this point. Let's see what you can come up with. :/ The Chaos King 10:42, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry :(! I didn't get much done this weekend because I was super busy... I'll try to get stuff done this week :) Dratini17 13:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ''My Fool's Errand'' feedback Here is where you may leave feedbakc regarding my book. Please realize it is fanfiction and I am trying my best to stick to the actual in-game physics and logistics. (I AM going to bring in objects that have not been developed for the game, as of yet.) So what I expect to see are: 1. Compliments 2. Suggestions 3. CONSTRUCTIVE Critisism. Also understand that as cool it would be I cannot grant every player a cameo apperance in the book. So don't get offended, I just have too much to figure out and a long character list would make it more difficult. Thank you all for reading and letting me know what you think! :D Nibrudly 21:46, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello! I am a very experienced Wikian, also called Vttp in the game, if you need help, tell me! Go and look at my wikis if you need proof! ~Viva HowTo Ok, the good news, is that you are a buearucrat, which means you can make me an Admin if you want to. On that bar that is at the Bottom of your screen, click "Admin", and then go to the thumbnail that says, User Rights, then Type my name in (VivalasTAWOG) and check sysop (or it might say Admin) then hit done. Wikia is formatted using WikiText, which, in general, is a simplified version of source code/HTML code. Some of the basic command are, Link name for outside links and, two brackets for a page name. <.br> omit the period, breaks the paragraph into another line. A lot of the commands are simplified into a GUI, on the side of the editor is a feature to add pictures etc. If you dont feel like editing the exact code in. ---- I made that line^^^ by putting four hyphons next to each other Example This was made by putting two equal signs next to each other. Im a rollback (Site Moderator) on one wiki, and I made this wiki here with a buddy. If you go to that link you will see a wiki I worked hard on, but there are other wikis that look EXTREMELY GOOD as you may know. If you need to know more advanced formatting, tell me and mabye I can walk you through more advanced formatting. My particular skils are editing, moderating, formatting, and I'm kind of good at making templates. There is also a help wiki that covers EVERYTHING. ~Viva Hey Nib, When I get some more free time I'm going to add a few more pages / update more content on the Wikia. I've already customized the Townstone infobox template. Well, the info-box template itself so the text is black on white background. This way it is easier to read, instead of the gray text on white background. :) Psychoticsmiley 15:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I guess I can group them together, They are separate towns though, I was going through and adding all of the towns in the game that I know of, starting with my 31+ towns :). Hey Nibs. I saw on my player page, Zloc6 that there was a Content. But the first Chapter Says "Zloc6 Avatat Added by PyschoticSmiley Childhood life". How exactly do i fix that. Like put Childhood life alone. 21:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Returning Your Call Aparently, it is not fixed. It says in the Content Box as the first section "1 Zloc6 AvatarAdded by PyschosmileyChildhood Life" The picture is called Zloc6 Avatar, the picture was added by Smiley, and the first paragraph of my "Story" is Childhood Life My "Story" is pretty much Fiction. It has some real events that took place, but because it is a game, the real life content is made up to simulate what happens. For example, "Rumors said that while they were sleeping, Lawyercats broke down Curtis' barricade and ate them both alive. But rumors were rumors!" Curtis actaul username is Curtistrex. Im not sure. But that that line means that Curtis is not playing 8bit anymore. ;P Zloc6 (talk) 20:26, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. It's been pretty intuitive so far, and Preview is a great tool. Obliquely (talk) 02:03, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the encouragement. There's more on the way. (I never used 1337. It was dated before it was new ;p) Obliquely (talk) 02:27, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Aparently, it is not fixed. It says in the Content Box as the first section "1 Zloc6 AvatarAdded by PyschosmileyChildhood Life" The picture is called Zloc6 Avatar, the picture was added by Smiley, and the first paragraph of my "Story" is Childhood Life My "Story" is pretty much Fiction. It has some real events that took place, but because it is a game, the real life content is made up to simulate what happens. For example, "Rumors said that while they were sleeping, Lawyercats broke down Curtis' barricade and ate them both alive. But rumors were rumors!" Curtis actaul username is Curtistrex. Im not sure. But that that line means that Curtis is not playing 8bit anymore. ;P Zloc6 (talk) 21:05, September 27, 2012 (UTC) About the "About" intro I see that the main composer of the current text, Dratini17, hasn't been active since May, so I'll come straight to you. Can we agree that The game also demonstrates a rare compassion for its players ... is an inappropriate way to express the point, and gets a bit convoluted attempting to graft the point on after it starts this way. I think maybe the pleasure of writing got out of hand. Perhaps something a bit more level-headed should replace it. Obliquely (talk) 11:03, October 3, 2012 (UTC) User list? I haven't been able to find a convenient link to a list of users on the wiki pages. I had to search through previous edits to find one with the user's link at the bottom, and use that. Not the most elegant solution. I've put Special:ListUsers on my own bar (at the bottom), but it would probably better to have it on the Community tab at the top, where anyone can find it. Random bug I've only seen it happen once while browsing so it might not become a problem, and we probably can't do much about it, but thought I'd show you anyway: Obliquely (talk) 13:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: users list That's cool. I've added it to the links list instead so you can see if it's okay. P.S. There's no need to keep editing "your section" of the talk page; just start a new one each time (it's actually easier to follow discussions that way) Obliquely (talk) 00:29, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: My Fool's Errand '' It's been about a month since I first read it, but I waited in case you were still working on it. I guess you've stopped. Of course I'm wondering what happens next. I do have some comments about good writing. Personal taste and philosophy comes into it, so you do have to develop your own opinions (to which someone else can say "nuh-uh, it's totally objective, and here are the rules" :p). You can't be effectively guided by something you don't really believe. Some of my own opinions Be clear about what you want to communicate — explicitly and implicity — and be careful not to detract from that. It might be narrative details, mood, pacing etc. Get into a frame of mind from which the appropriate style arises naturally. That's not to discourage using resources that expand on your normal knowledge, but to make sure that you are able to judge for yourself whether it really works as intended. And maybe that's what confidence is about? Just as you can't judge the truth in a foreign language, you can't judge quality in a foreign style. One criticism I have of your current draft is that it seems to insert "fancy" words and stylistic embellishment for their own sake instead of just serving the story. I get that Damien Nibrudly frames his thoughts in somewhat old-fashioned terms, but it makes the language dense and interrupts the narrative flow. Of course, the same might be said of my own writing. But I am actually okay with it, so it doesn't interfere with my ability to continue. Obliquely (talk) 16:45, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fool's Errand feedback I haven't given up on it, I'm merely expanding my horizons. In other words, I need to get better. I'm currently working on another piece of fiction and I'd like to have that done and over with before I even think about revitalizing this. The fancy terms and such are me trying to make him seem older, thus the extensive volcabulary. However, I'm not happy with this. I'm not happy with any of the story. Essentailly this whole thing was a self-insert because I could get away with it. However, that is not the tone I should take. If I want to create fanfiction for this game, you better believe I'm going to have to make it good. And with where I'm at currently, it's all a pitiful display in my eyes. So until I am more confident in my writing abilites, ''Fool's Errand is on an unspecified hiatus. At which point I will go about this the right way, and actually get a pre-reader or two to make sure it works before I try posting it. I appreciate that you took interest in my project. I extend the offer to be one of the aforementioned pre-readers when-not if-I come back to this. You know, if you feel like it.Nibrudly (talk) 'Re:Re: ' '' I am happy to pre-read anything you wish me to when the time comes. But you should be aware that my literary sensibilities are not those of the fanfiction community, and you will definitely want feedback from those you consider your main target audience. In fact, I'm not at all clear how well the principles of fanfiction apply to a sandbox game with little narrative except that of the players themselves. What counts as canon? Whence characters without self-insertion? etc. Obliquely (talk) Re: Re: Re And that's the whole reason I had the idea to do it in the first place. Due to the fact that there is no official canon, you could take 8bitmmo fanfiction in any direction. (I will note that Sim does have a game bible with a novel-length backstory, but he has yet to make it public.) Thus, I was attempting to create "Fanon." Now, as much as I would like my fanon to be taken into consideration for an actual game history, it's all going to come down to what the public likes. Make it a matrix spin-off, make it fantasy, make it anything; there is no set base-line. It's going to come down to popularity of the piece and the literary talent of the author. For that reason, I have realized my attempts would have to register as general fiction. So I'm not looking for "Is it canonical?" because the canon is non-existant, no matter how hard I try to enforce my personal vision of the game's history. What I am looking for is "Do I want to read this? Does this make an interesting story?" That is how it will be judged, not about game mechanics or the players involved, but whether it's a work of fiction you'd enjoy reading. And-I mean no offense to the other players-but you're the first one I have seen that has an inkling of literary intelligence. Thus you are my #1 choice just due to the fact you seem to know what you are doing. Not sure where to take this, really. That's all I had to say.Nibrudly (talk) Obliquely (talk) 10:01, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Cool, that's pretty much what I thought, together with the idea that a game's mythology often emerges from the real game history of founding players. I did get a hint about Sim9's ideas here. The way I see things working now is that all kinds of partial accounts and myths can be written with no unifying backstory, reflecting the uncertainty, diverse circumstances, and fragmentation of unstable civilisation, and it is only later that historians look back and try to make a coherent story of the evidence and artifacts. P.S. I kept thinking about how unsuited these talk pages are for dialogue (i.e. "talk"), so I decided to experiment with putting both sides in the same thread to see if it's any better. How do you make a table under your photo that you uploaded to a page. Such as Chaos's page or Sim's page with a table. Please and thnak you. Zloc 13:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) In-Game request Hi Nibrudly. In-Game question: Could I join Stultorum? Thanks. Scratso (talk) 10:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Nibrudly, could you write a backstory for Fridgetopia. (Now called Fridgeville due to a game bug) Sug3rZ5 (talk) 14:44, August 20, 2014 (UTC) come back :(